


dancing, dancing

by sybris



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, creeksecrets ss, im sorry this is so late ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybris/pseuds/sybris
Summary: just a bit of nothing i guess





	dancing, dancing

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rly late secret santa gift for @AuthorYouDontKnow on discord. i'm sorry ;-; i hope you enjoy it tho 
> 
> inspired by[ this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-er0LO2IFQ)

_Years ago, when I had a chance…_

They rarely got moments like this. Moments where they could drink in each other’s company so perfectly and so much, sit in either of their cars and just enjoy each other.

_... I could’ve held your hand…_

They were both weighed down by so many commitments, choking through their senior year together, but these moments… Simon could sit in these moments forever.

_… But I was young and then I blew every circumstance…_

The music was soft and Bram’s body was warm against his. They weren’t sitting in the car; rather, they’d chosen to battle the winter chill by cuddling in the back seat, and Simon couldn’t be happier.

_Yet I still think… I dream of…_

Bram was stroking the back of Simon’s hand. His nails were short and his skin was soft. His fingers sent tingles through Simon’s body – not a good or bad kind of tingles, just… tingles.

_Dancing, dancing, ooh with you, with you,_

_And maybe we could share a drink or two,_

_While I tell you the truth…_

Simon drowned the music out, instead shifting his gaze onto Bram’s (freaking adorable as hell oh my God) face and silently tracing every minute feature. He was so radiant, so gorgeous, so absolutely perfect that sometimes Simon struggled to believe Bram had willingly dated him for as long as he had.

They’d come so far in their relationship, now that Simon thought about it; from shy first-dating-butterflies to unadulterated trust and love for each other; it wasn’t a stretch for Simon to say that he was, in fact, in love with Bram. He’d said it numerous times, too, all to the glorious blushing of Bram.

“Hey Bram,” Simon whispered, watching as Bram peeped open a previously closed eye.

He waited for the hum of question.

“I love you.”

And just like that, the blushing began. Simon drank in it, chuckling at his boyfriend’s stuttered out “I love you, too” and planting a kiss on his clothed shoulder.

He never wanted this to end.

“What inspired that so suddenly?” Bram couldn’t help but ask, reaching his non-pinned-to-the-backseat hand to comb through Simon’s admittedly moppy hair.

Simon sighed. He didn’t really know what to tell him; his love for Bram was so plentiful, it turned his brain to mush anytime he tried to describe it. It made his heart soar, his stomach warm, his face flush, and he wished he could verbally tell Bram in a coherent way just how much he meant to him, how much he loved Bram, but the words never seemed to come.

Maybe that was perfect, though. Maybe he didn’t have to put it into words. Maybe the fact that he _couldn’t_ put it into words was what made his love for Bram so special, so apparent.

“I just… needed you to know.” He lightly tapped Bram’s nose, earning a hearty laughter that shook the two of them.

_… That I don’t really care what this is for,_

_as long as I get to share the floor…_

_Ooh with you, with you,_

_With you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://pedoseidon.tumblr.com/) if ur interested


End file.
